A Very Merry Gilmore Christmas
by allessandramari
Summary: Set in the post series world of Getting Back on the Bus, Emily hosts her famed Christmas party. Apple Tarts, Angel Tree presents and a Jess foster care memory. This would be story 3.


**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

"Why did your Grandmother say this was being held at the Windsor Club?" Jess asked, nervous, as he handed the car keys to the valet after unloading the brightly wrapped children's gifts from the trunk. This year, the Gilmore Christmas Party was not being held in the Gilmore House.

"A more important question would be- does the Windsor Club even do apple tarts?" Lorelai asked as she passed the presents to the bell boy.

"Enough with the apple tarts already! And again, one last time for everyone, because of your wedding," Rory said with a withering stare at her mother and Luke, "the elder Gilmores are not going out of town for the holidays. Which means they could hold this shin dig earlier in the season.

"That's one way to put the week after Thanksgiving, but it still doesn't explain why we're here," Luke replied.

"Because normally, people have other commitments. This early, everyone will show. And I do mean everyone," Rory said while nodding in the direction of the Huntzbergers who were pulling presents out of their limo.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Jess said, his hand moving from the center of Rory's back to around her waist. He looked down into her eyes, and the insecurity she saw there had her kissing him lightly.

"You're more than capable of holding your own in the room, Dodger. We'll be fine," she said while Lorelai looked on with a smile. Luke looked sick to his stomach as he tugged at his tie.

"There you are! Come in, come in, it's almost time to eat." Emily said, making Lorelai jump in fear, before she led the way into the Rose room. The same room where she and Richard had renewed their vows so many years before.

"What do you think?" The decorations were a departure for her event planner, but she had wanted the party to feel like home. Walking into the center of the room, Lorelai was speechless, and Rory turned a slow circle. Emily had turned the ballroom into her living room. Only bigger with side tables, buffets, and shelves along the walls decorated with faux windows and curtains. There were dozens of matching couches and chairs clustered in intimate groupings throughout the room. Some were near Christmas trees, some around fire places. There was even a piano area, and of course, a discrete bar. The room was decorated for Christmas in twinkling evergreen swags, poinsettias, and red bows. Lighted garland clad arches marked the entrance into the dining room.

"It's perfect. Where did you get so many matching couches? The fire places can't be real, right? They look real." Rory said.

"No, they're lighted to look like fire. My decorator brought in the furniture from several stores in the surrounding towns. I think the buffets are a nice touch," Emily replied.

"It's beautiful mom, incredible really. The Angel Tree presents were a great idea by the way. I was surprised to see the tags in the invitation, but now I understand," Lorelai said looking at the packages being placed under the Christmas trees by the bell boys.

"Yes, we get to enjoy the sight of the presents under the trees, and children will have a special Christmas," Emily said as she looked at the piles of presents. "I sent out three hundred tags in the invitations, and some people had so much fun shopping for the children, they called for more."

"You did a good thing Emily," Luke said, gruff and to the point.

"Thank you Luke. Jess, what do you think?" she asked. He knew why she was asking him, although he didn't understand why she needed his validation. But it was Emily, and Rory loved her. Gesturing to the couch, he sat and motioned for her to sit also as he pulled Rory down next to him. Richard joined Emily and as Luke and Lorelai sat down, Jess gathered his thoughts. He didn't like the life the Emily lived, but it did, on occasion, achieve something special and he wanted to encourage the side of Emily which mattered. He didn't notice Emily put her finger to her lips asking for quiet, as somehow she knew, and trusted him. He didn't notice the crowd encroaching on the tableau. His thoughts were turned inwards, only the comforting touch of Rory's hand anchoring him to the present.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who didn't have anything he could call his own. He'd been pulled from everything he knew and understood, with only the clothes on his back, and the contents of his backpack. He had two pencils, a notebook, a tattered copy of _Runaway Ralph_, and one glove. He was told everything he needed would be provided for him when he arrived at his foster parent's house. And he was given clothes to wear, school supplies for his new school, and for once, there was plenty of food to eat. But nothing was his. Nothing felt personal. It was a better, more stable life, but it didn't seem real. It was temporary, and somehow, he knew it. And he knew there was no home anymore. His meager possessions, his favorite sweatshirt, the books his neighbor had given him and his few toys, were gone forever. When it became obvious to those in charge, that in this case, the mother was not going to be getting him back anytime soon, the child was moved to a different foster home, a different school. A more permanent placement, they said. He took with him what he could fit in his backpack. His _Runaway Ralph_ book and the clothes they had given him. Nothing else was his.

In this more permanent placement, which lasted six months, the boy learned what a home could be. It was a good place, but he knew it wouldn't last. The couple was having financial problems. Nothing compared to his real mom's money problems, but for them it was life altering, and when the foster dad was laid off, it only added to the trouble. It was Christmas time, and the foster mom had been crying because she knew they couldn't afford a tree for the little boy. Sneaking into her room, the little boy told her it didn't matter, he had never had a tree before, and that if she wanted, they could go look at the pretty Christmas windows at the stores. There were always nice trees in the store windows. She hugged him tight, and said 'At least you'll have presents'. The little boy was surprised, and didn't really believe her, because presents were a dream other children dreamt. He couldn't remember a Christmas with presents. But on Christmas morning, the foster parents came to find him, surprised he wasn't up before them, and took him downstairs. There, by the fireplace, were four presents. And they were his, he asked twice to make sure before opening them. There were two books, _Charlotte's Webb_ and _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_, a travel sized chess game, and a sketch book with colored pencils. As he sat there in awe, he heard the foster dad whisper 'Thank God for the Angel Tree program'. A couple of months later, when he was moved to another foster home, he took with the gifts. Those books traveled with him his entire life, and are sitting on his bookshelf today. The Angel Tree program made a difference then, and I know it makes a difference now. Thank you Emily, for giving children something they can call their own," Jess said, realizing how many people were listening. Emily stood, pulling him up with her before squeezing his hand, discretely wiping her eyes and turning him over to Rory with a smile.

"And now I believe it is time to eat," Emily announced, steering everyone into the dining area, and giving her immediate family privacy. Luke gave Jess a nod before pulling a teary Lorelai away.

"I love you Jess," Rory said, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, so damn much. It wasn't till I read your article on the Angel Tree program that I figured out my mom had been in jail. We better go in, before your Grandmother comes looking for us," Jess said, tightening his hold and kissing Rory again, before releasing her.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving!" Rory replied, smiling at Jess's chuckle.

Oddly enough, despite telling a room full of society types a story from his childhood, Jess wasn't uncomfortable. The Gilmore's annual Christmas party had been striking fear into Rory and Lorelai's hearts ever since the invitation had been extended to Jess and Luke at Thanksgiving dinner. Of course, saying the invitation had been extended was inaccurate. It was a more of a demand really. A summons to be certain. A command to appear in black tie attire. The tie was the only uncomfortable part for him. Richard had been a gracious host, introducing Jess to his associates and friends. Cohorts who were interested in Jess, his writing, and his business. He was discussing literature, publishing and his own writing with people who cared and valued his opinions. Dinner was excellent, the Windsor Club prepared a family style Christmas feast with all the trimmings. Although he hadn't spoken with Logan Huntzberger, it hadn't been awkward. No, surprisingly, Jess was enjoying himself.

Lorelai also looked happy as she followed the waiter carrying the apple tarts around the room, flirting with him, mocking other guests. The waiter was doing his best not to react to Lorelai's comments or her stalking, but on occasion, Jess saw a twitch. Watching Lorelai, Jess wondered how many tarts she could possibly eat before the last two trays in the venue's kitchen were used up. He had scoped them out, thinking of striking a bet with Luke. Scanning the beautifully decorated room, he ignored the horrendous singing from the piano area, and searched out his fiancé and his uncle. Unfortunately, Luke and Rory didn't seem pleased with their surroundings. Sitting on one of the couches together, they weren't even talking. Just swirling their beers in mutinous solidarity. Excusing himself from another e-books versus paper conversation, Jess interrupted their sulking.

"You two look like you're ready to go, shall we round up Lorelai?"

"I'd love to, but Lorelai needs to eat three more apple tarts before she'll leave, and three is a compromise from the six she wanted," Luke said, leaning forward holding his head in his hands. Rory patted him on the back while giving Jess a pleading look. In order to get Jess to agree to be dressed by Miss Celine for the party, Rory had bribed him with her opening the bookstore everyday for a month. She had finished making the rounds, including an awkward five minutes in Logan's company, and was ready to go home to go to bed. Jess knew how hard the early morning shift was on her, and figured he'd end up doing them anyway, but he wasn't going to tell her tonight. He'd surprise her by turning off her alarm and leaving her a note.

"Tell Lorelai there will be a tray of apple tarts in it for her if she heads out now," Jess replied with a flash of his trade mark smirk. "Rory, you have developed a headache if anyone asks. Here's my coat ticket and the valet ticket. I'll meet you outside," Jess said before disappearing into the crowd. Rory and Luke were happy to follow his lead.

Casually walking into the kitchen, Jess was picking up the tray of apple tarts and heading out a side door when he was stopped by Emily.

"And where do you think you are going with those tarts? I knew you were up to something! Stealing tarts for Lorelai? Really!" Emily said. Jess thought about sprinting away, but figured he wouldn't live it down if he did.

"Apparently my skills as a hoodlum have deteriorated. I can't believe you caught me. Rory has a headache, and I want to get her home. Your crazy daughter refuses to leave early without an entire tray of apple tarts. I'm trying to make Rory feel better, and keep my mother-in-law to be happy. It's the good fiancé thing to do," Jess said, playing the Rory card right off the bat. It was his most powerful weapon.

"Oh, poor Rory! She isn't coming down with something is she? Five tarts," Emily countered.

"I think it's just a headache. Five tarts won't do it. Twenty tarts or we leave Lorelai here to continue harassing your wait staff. I think she's about to break one of them, if the look of panic in his eyes is any indication."

"Hmmm. Ten tarts and you say goodbye to our guests and walk out the front door. Or I put Rory to bed in my room upstairs."

"Ten it is. You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Gilmore," Jess said, holding his hand out to shake on it. Emily smiled and took his hand.

"I've told you repeatedly to call me Emily. You did well tonight, Jess. I heard what she said, and Rory was right. You can hold your own in the room. I loved hearing you put Mitchum in his place. I'm sure it made Richard's night too. I'll throw in extra tarts for the memory of you proving your point by reciting the Dickens's quote he was arguing over. Priceless!" Emily said as she handed him a container filled with tarts and led him into the party to make his goodbyes.

Walking out the front door of the hotel with the tarts, Jess couldn't help but smile at Lorelai's stunned expression.

"She gave you tarts? Gave them to you? In a special tart container and everything? You came out the front door? She hugged you! How?" Lorelai rambled.

"She likes me," Jess replied, smirking.

**A/N- The scene of Jess proving Mitchum wrong is in To Make A Man (Logan's story) as is Logan and Rory's conversation. However, To Make A Man's timeline goes through Learning to Trust, so you might want to read up to there first. And as always, thank you for the reviews. **


End file.
